There's Nothing Left
by Blizzardstrike
Summary: "Beware of the last of the three, for they may make the clans flourish, or destroy us all. Only time will tell what fate they will choose." Aspenkit is born to ThunderClan. She is different and knows it. Others look at her as if she was crow-food. Only a few befriend her, try to shield her from the world, but to no avail. What will happen when she reaches the breaking point?
1. Allegiances and prologue

**Disclaimer: BlizzardStrike unfortunately does not own warriors. That awesome right belongs to Erin Hunter.**

_I have to keep running._ It was all I could think. The forest was a blur around me, paws hardly touching the ground. _I just have to get away from the clans. _I could hear the distant yowls of cats, far but not far enough. _I cant let them catch up to me_. My mind racing, I dashed through the dense undergrowth, branches whipping at my body. _If I'm found I'm done for. _I finally saw the sight I was waiting for. Ahead of me the trees were thinning out. _I'm almost there! _My joy was short lived. They were catching up. I could hear them now, crashing through the undergrowth. Putting on more speed, I tried to put more distance between us. That was my mistake. Not watching where I was going, my paw suddenly caught in a rabbit hole. Searing pain shot up through my leg. I fell to the ground, unable to support my body anymore. The days of running and hiding were taking their toll. _I have to get up!_ I thought desperately. I just couldn't. My legs didn't seem to move. The paw steps got louder.

"There she is!" A voice called out. Suddenly a shape loomed over me, hatred in its eyes. I tried to get up, but the shape just slammed me back on the ground. Placing a paw on my throat, claws unsheathed, it growled.

"Its a shame your pathetic life has to end here. To bad no-one will miss you."

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Blizzardstar- Silvery she-cat with gray flecks and light blue eyes

Deputy: Stormtail- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Bluestreak- Light blue-gray tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw( Pale gray tabby tom)

Warriors:

Wolfpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Skypaw

Silentleaf- Ginger she-cat

Crystalflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Emberclaw- Light ginger tom

Duskheart- Black tom with gray chest

Apprentice: Hazelpaw (Brown She-cat)

Sunshadow- Golden long-haired tom

Lilyleap- Light brown tabby she-cat

Hawkstrike- Yellow-brown tom

Leopardwing- Golden she cat with light brown spots

Apprentice: Icepaw(Pure white she-cat)

Shadestripe- Mottled gray tom

Stonewhisker- Dark brown tom

Poppyhaze- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Ambergaze- White she-cat with gray stripes, amber eyes.

Mother to Aspenkit, Blazekit, and Snowkit.

Cloudtuft- Long haired light brown and white she-cat

Elders:

Cleardrop- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lostdawn- Mottled brown she-cat

Tinyfang- Cream colored tom


	2. New lives come to thunderclan

**Hello! BlizzardStrike here! I decided to update again so here it is! Oh and the answers to some reviews as well.**

**Cinderfire16: Yeah I wasn't exactly sure how to do the names at that moment so i just went with what sounded best. Thanks for the support!**

**Mintlight(guest): Thanks for clearing up the whole name thing. I was being stupid and didn't check to see if I was doing it right. Like I said I don't write often so I need more comments like these so I can make sure I'm doing it right.**

**Shadowfur1017: I will try to put more details in it as I go on. I know the beginning is really confusing but the main characters story starts here.**

"All right Ambergaze, that's the last one." Ambergaze lie in pain and exhaustion in her nest, 3 newborn kits nestled in the curve of her belly. Two cats, both smelling of herbs, hovered over her, comforting the white she-cat.

"Two toms and a she-cat. All healthy and strong ThunderClan kits." The medicine cat, Bluestreak stated. Mintpaw pushed a small bundle of herbs toward Ambergaze. "Borage. It helps your milk to come." Bluestreak meowed after receiving a questioning look from the queen. Ambergaze obediently lapped at the herbs, wincing at the bitter taste.

After making sure the queen had no problems, both cats padded out of the nursery."Get some rest and if anything goes wrong you know where I will be."Bluestreak said over his shoulder. "Oh and Emberclaw? You can come in now." He added to a large ginger tom pacing nervously outside of the den.

Immediately the ginger tom dashed over to Ambergaze, covering her face in licks. "Are you alright?" He asked, frantically checking her for any injuries. "I'm Ok" purred Ambergaze, gently pushing Emberclaw away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"She questioned, gazing down at the kits. "Of course I haven't." He purred, nuzzling the closest kit. The ginger kit mewled in protest and snuggled closer to the queens belly. "Hes a loud little one isn't he?" Emberclaw chuckled.

"Have you given them names yet?"He asked. Ambergaze shook her head. " I was waiting for you."

"You can name one first" he offered. "You did kit them after all."

"Ok. Let me think ." She replied. "How about Blazekit for this one? He reminds me of a forest fire, in color and nature." Ambergaze replied after a few moments,flicking her tail toward the ginger kit who looked like the mirror image of its father.

"A great name. My turn." Staring thoughtfully at the kits for a moment, Emberclaw finally replied." This one reminds me of the first snow I saw as a kit. His name will be Snowkit." As he licked his head of the pure white kit he let out a little mew before sinking into sleep once more.

"That leaves the last one. I've always wanted a little Aspenkit."Ambergaze meowed. "A beautiful name. I love it!"Emberclaw purred.

After giving his mate one last loving lick, Emberclaw padded out of the den. Ambergaze watched, weariness showing in her eyes. As she was about to settle down for sleep a little tail hit her in the face. Looking at the one who did it, she, for the first time, noticed how long of a tail Aspenkit had. "Long tails never brought much good with them." She murmured to herself.

**So how was it? Yeah, Emberclaw is going to be like the overly attached mate in this story kinda like someone in the main story(totally not Berrynose who i don't own unfortunately). Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love to hear what you guys think! Until the next chapter! ~BlizzardStrike**


	3. The world to open eyes

**Just so you dont freak out Autumnkit was replaced with Aspenkit for reasons. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
**

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes yet?" I heard the mew come from one of the fidgety bodies next to me. "Yeah come on! We want to explore!" The other complained. Mother said they were my brothers. They opened their eyes yesterday.

"Calm down kits, She will open them when she wants." The soothing, honey like voice came from my mother. _I__ wonder what they look like ._Suddenly one of the bodies crashed into me and my eyes flew open in terror. _What was going on?_ I squeaked in pain and terror and squeezed my eyes shut again."Snowkit, Blazekit! What did I tell you about roughhousing around your sister?" The scolding tone came from mother. "If you are going to play in here do it where nobody is at! And don't wake Cloudtuft!" Mother said there was another cat in the nursery. She was mothers friend.

I slowly opened my eyes again. Looking around, my eyes adapting to the light filtering through the brambles above, I began to realize how high the roof of the nursery was. _Its so big!_ I saw a long white haired cat across the nursery. _She must be Cloudtuft._My gaze finally settled on my family. My brothers were busy fighting each other over who gets to leave the nursery in the back while my mother was busy grooming herself.

"Mother?" I mewed quietly. She paused in her grooming. "Aspenkit! You've opened your eyes!" She purred. The purr quickly faded in her voice as she looked closer at me. She quickly pulled away, disgust in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" I mewed in a shaky voice. _Why isn't she happy?. _My brothers quickly bounded over to us, wanting to go outside. Again, upon looking at me, They backed away. "Eww. Do i _have _to be near _that_?" Blazekit asked, pointing a paw at me. Him and Snowkit continued with 'shes weird' and 'i don't want to play with her'. Mother made no attempt to stop them.

Tears blurred my vision. _Why don't they like me?_ I ran out of the nursery, trying to be as far away from them as possible. I didn't go far. My long tail quickly threw me off balance and i landed into a puddle. I heard their laughs behind me. I quickly sat up, shaking the water off me, embarrassed as everybody in the clearing turned to look at me. Upon seeing me, they looked away. They were whispering things to. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was about me because they kept looking back.

Looking down, I gasped. _Is this what i really look like?_ I was ginger like my father, but had white on my ears and paws. I had my mothers gray stripes on my back as well. I then looked at my face more closely.

I nearly fainted when i saw it. My eyes weren't amber like my mothers or blue like my fathers. they were a deep purple. _No wonder they don't like me! Ive never even heard of a cat with purple eyes before!_

"Hey _weirdkit!_ Get over here!" I heard Blazekit call after me. I didn't bother to respond, they would just make fun of me again. I saw them padding toward me. At a fast pace too. I got up and tried to walk away toward the nursery. Unsteady on my feet, i fell again, just inside of the nursery.

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on top of me, pushing my muzzle hard into the earth so i couldn't speak. I started thrashing violently, trying to shake the weight off but to no avail. It pushed down harder. At that point I couldn't move anymore. There was a flash of white fur in my face and i shut my eyes, afraid of whats going to happen next

"Whats up _weirdkit?" _Snowkit sneered. I ignored him and refused to open my eyes. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Snowkit commanded. I felt a sudden flash of pain on my face and the weight pressed harder on top of me, making me lose my breath. Shaking now, I looked up at him in fear. I felt something warm and sticky drip down my face. I realized it was my own blood. I looked around as much as i could, nobody was around. Feeling a sharp pain in my ear i quickly looked up. A ginger paw slammed my face back into the ground. I heard Snowkit talking.

"I don't know Blazekit, I think she needs to be taught a lesson. What do you think?"

"Yeah Snowkit. Nobody walks away from us. She needs to be taught her place here." I realized this voice came from above me. Blazekit was pinning me down. Snowkit now was in front of me, teeth bared and paw raised with claws unsheathed. Just as I lost all hope of getting out of this Cloudtuft came in.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She screeched at my brothers. It was too late though. Snowkit's paw was coming at my head while Blazekit was digging into shoulders with his claws. A sudden explosion of pain went through my head. I felt myself being picked up and rushed somewhere and a desperate mew. It was the last thing i remember before my vision went completely black.

**A/N**

**So this chapter is finally done and longer!. Yes i know its most likely not possible for a cat to have purple eyes but who cares? It sounded pretty dang cool. Just to clarify why Aspenkits brothers are so mean. They didn't like her to start off with because she is different. Her not listening to them made them hate her even more and they were trying to teach her that weirdos like her should listen to the higher ups(aka the normal ones)and that they were in charge, not her. Although i wont make the whole clan hate her, most of them will. Till the next update! ~BlizzardStrike**


	4. The medicine den

I awoke to the smell of herbs. _Where am I?_ I felt something sticky on my shoulders.I tried to stand up, but they screamed in protest. I crumbled back to the ground, whimpering in pain. I felt a paw placed lightly on my side.

"Calm down. You don't want to injure yourself any more than you are." The calming meow came from right next to me. Once my vision came back into focus i realized it was blue-gray tom. Not sure what to say, i just stared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. You have never met me have you? My names Bluestreak. I'm the medicine cat." He purred. "Over there is my apprentice, Mintpaw." The young toms head shot up at the mention of his name. Realizing nothing happened he relaxed and greeted me.

"Pleased to meet you.. umm...whats your name?" He questioned. I tried to answer, but as soon as I opened my mouth another streak of pain shot through my noticed my pain and quickly rushed to my side. Pushing me down so i was laying on my side, he pushed a small bundle of herbs toward me. Reluctantly I ate them, hating the bitter taste on my tongue.

"Mintpaw can you prepare another poultice? this ones starting to rub off. We don't want these wounds to get infected do we? Oh and grab some poppy seeds while you are at it!" Bluestreak called to his apprentice. _Why aren't these cats mean like the rest?They aren't picking on me like my brothers. _ He suddenly looked at me.

"Its a wonder how they managed to do this to you. As long as you stay in your nest you will heal nicely." Bluestreak mewed, sympathy in his voice.  
Mintpaw had arrived with the poultice and he was now applying more to her wounds, making sure to get every spot. Autumnkit shifted uncomfortably in her nest, the poultice clumping her fur together. Too impatient to wait any longer, she tried to speak again.

"Why-Why are you so nice to me? I'm just a freak, my brothers said so." I finally spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. Mintpaw said nothing, just stared at me in shock. Bluestreak gave the same look before giving my head a lick.

"I understand how you feel little kit. I was picked on as well, told i was worthless." He sighed, seeming reluctant to continue. He shifted his body, revealing a twisted hind paw. "This was the reason. Because of this stupid little deformity. I couldn't become a warrior because of this." He spat, pure anger in his voice. I shrank back from this. _I didn't mean to make you so mad! _Noticing he had scared her he started stroking her fur in a soothing manor. Suddenly Mintpaw spoke up.

"I dont think you are a freak. I think you are pretty cool! I mean, being different than everybody else is really cool!" He mewed. Suddenly a shadow filled the den.

"Giving worthless compliments to a worthless cat again are we Mintpaw? I thought I raised you better than that. Its bad enough you became a soft little medicine cat." A black tom stood in the entrance of the medicine den, glaring at Mintpaw. Before anybody could respond the tom padded out of the den, a black tail fluffed out behind him.

"Duskheart." Mintpaw growled under his breath. The tension only lasted a moment, being replaced by the apprentices happy mood.

"So whats your name?" He asked again, in a cheerful mood.

"Aspenkit." I responded, still amazed by how nice he was_._

"You already know me as Mintpaw. Its been forever since I've heard of a cat named aspen. But hopefully we can be friends!" He purred. _A friend. I like the sound of that. They sound nicer than brothers. Brothers are mean._

"Ok Mintpaw that's enough talking. She needs to rest and get well." Bluestreak meowed, pawing a little black dot toward me.

"Poppy seed. It helps you to sleep." He explained. I lapped at the little seed.

Drowsiness eventually came. Giving one last glance at the cats, i welcomed the darkness.

**A/N**

**So this ones finally out! How did you like this chapter? I personally did not like it, but that's what i thought. Autumnkit finally found some one that likes her! What about that shady Duskheart? Reviews appreciated! Till the next chapter!**

**~Blizzard**


End file.
